Although mouse allergen and pollutant exposures have been linked to asthma morbidity in poor minority populations, these factors do not account for most of the observed morbidity, so that additional environmental factors almost certainly contribute to asthma morbidity in this population. One intriguing environmental factor is diet since the population that is most affected by asthma morbidity and mortality-poor, predominantly African American populations- have a